Call me Maybe
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: Hiroki es arrastrado por sus dos amigos a un karaoke, en donde tres meseros se enamoran de ellos, teniendo como resultado que quieran llamar su atención de la mejor forma posible. Y, dado al lugar en que están, ¿qué sería mejor que una canción?


**Hola, aquí Suiseko con su primer fic de Junjou Romantica. Este fic nació de una apuesta con mi hermano (a quien le encanta este anime) de que no podría hacer un fic de Junjou Romantica que no tuviera nada que ver con la trama original.**

**- Y casi no lo consigue, que suerte de que oyera la canción o ya le hubiera pagado a su hermano- dice Lis.**

**- Un momento, ellos nunca apuestan plata, ¿qué le hubiera pagado a su hermano?- pregunta Roy.**

**- No quieres saber- respondo.**

**Dejando todo de lado, ¡espero que disfruten el fic!**

**Aclaraciones:**

_**Letra de la canción**_

_**(Traducción)**_

**El fic es un AU, por lo tanto no tiene nada que ver con la trama original, aquí Misaki, Nowaki y Shinobu son amigos y trabajan en un karaoke, blah, blah, blah, etc, etc, etc…**

**Disclaimer: Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, sino a su genialosa creadora. Si me perteneciera, habría más Junjou Terrorist. La canción tampoco me pertenece, sino a Carly Rae Jepsen (creo, no tengo la menor idea, ¡y no es mi culpa! ¡Con tantas versiones que tiene el pobre tema, es difícil saber quién lo canto primero!).**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**Call me Maybe**

**POV Hiroki**

No puedo creer que me pase esto. Mis queridísimos amigos (nótese el sarcasmo) me arrastraron a un karaoke. ¡Que ellos tengan tanto tiempo libre no significa que todo el mundo lo tenga! ¡Además de que tengo muchos libros que compre recientemente y que debería estar leyendo en vez de desperdiciar mi tiempo en un lugar como este!

- Los odio profundamente por esto- masculle lo suficientemente alto para que ellos me oyeran.

- Deberías estar agradecido de que te sacáramos de tu existencia de ermitaño- dijo Akihiko como toda respuesta. Tal vez tenga razón, solo tal vez.

- Además necesitas relajarte- agrego Miyagi al ver que iba a comentar algo (de seguro no muy bonito, y tiene toda la razón)-. Deja de fruncir el ceño y diviértete- exclamo sonriendo como un idiota y dándome una palmada en el hombro.

Yo suspire con cansancio y decidí no decir nada. Lo más seguro es que nos vayamos en un rato si pongo mala cara y actuó de forma gruñona.

O eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

**POV Nowaki**

No podía apartar la vista de esa mesa. Había visto al ser más hermoso del mundo entrar y sentarse allí. Y estaba seguro de que no era producto de mi mente, ya que sus acompañantes hablaban con él.

Cuando aparte la mirada de la mesa, esperando que ninguno la haya notado, vi que Shinobu (un chico que trabaja conmigo y con el que me llevo bien) miraba la misma mesa que yo había estado mirando, hipnotizado. Rogué porque no nos hubiéramos fijado en el mismo chico.

- ¿A quién miras?- pregunte sonriendo y con el mejor tono casual que pude usar con el miedo que tenía.

Shinobu se sobresaltó al oír mi pregunta, sorprendido de que lo haya atrapado in fraganti. Aparto la mirada de la mesa y me miro de mala gana.

- ¿A quién miras tú?- me pregunto entre enojado y avergonzado. De seguro pensaba lo mismo que yo.

- Al chico castaño- respondí y el suspiro con alivio. Eso era buena señal.

- Yo estaba mirando al hombre pelinegro- respondió él.

- ¿No se ve un poco viejo para ti?- pregunte. Shinobu se encogió de hombros y respondió:

- Me gustan mayores.

Volvimos a ver hacia la mesa, justo a tiempo para ver como Misaki (otro chico que trabaja aquí y con el que los dos nos llevamos muy bien) se acercaba a la mesa para pedir las ordenes.

- Que suertudo, ¿no crees?- comento Shinobu.

- Si, es verdad.

Ni bien dijimos eso, Misaki se apartó de la mesa (no sin antes de que el peliblanco que estaba con los otros dos hombres le lanzara una mirada sugestiva) y vino rápidamente hacia nosotros.

- ¿A qué no adivinan que es lo que me pasó allí?- exclamo un poco alterado señalando hacia la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasó?- pregunte un poco curioso, aunque sospechaba un poco de lo que le había pasado.

- ¡Ese hombre peliblanco estuvo acosándome todo el tiempo!- respondió y nosotros no pudimos evitar reírnos- No se rían, es un… pervertido- dijo después de meditar que palabra podía describir al peliblanco.

- ¿Y te pareció lindo?- pregunto Shinobu aguantando la risa.

- ¡Claro que no!- respondió Misaki rápidamente con la cara más roja que un tomate. Volvimos a reírnos, nuestro amigo era como un libro abierto.

- De verdad que tienes suerte, a nosotros nos gustan sus amigos pero no podemos acercarnos de la nada y decirles: "Hey, trabajamos aquí y nos hemos enamorado de ustedes, este es nuestro número, llámennos"- comento Shinobu. Tenía razón, no es normal que las personas hagan eso.

Entonces miré hacia el escenario. No es normal que las personas se te acerquen y te den su número de la nada pero, ¿acaso no había una canción perfecta para esto? ¿Acaso no estábamos en un karaoke?

- Chicos, se me acaba de ocurrir una grandiosa idea- dije y les comente mi idea en voz baja. Los dos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo.

Había que agradecer que estábamos en el lugar perfecto para esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

**POV normal**

Akihiko miraba fijamente la puerta de la cocina, esperando que el mesero castaño que los había atendido apareciera de un momento a otro. O eso es lo que hacía hasta que una risa burlona lo interrumpió.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunto al mayor, quien seguía riendo.

- Es que espantaste al pobre chico y aun así esperas que venga aquí- respondió Miyagi entre risas.

- Por lo menos yo no estuve babeando cuando se acercó el otro chico con las bebidas- comento el peliblanco haciendo que Miyagi dejara de reírse y que Hiroki se atragantara por la risa.

Y, antes de que Miyagi pudiera responder, el encargado del karaoke subió al escenario y anunció:

- Y ahora señoritas (y algunos señores), prepárense para los siguientes participantes: Takahashi Misaki, Kusama Nowaki y Takatsuki Shinobu- y mientras los iba nombrando estos fueron subiendo al escenario, haciendo que Akihiko y Miyagi escupieran sus bebidas. ¡Eran ellos!

- Esta canción va para las personas de la mesa n°13- dijo Nowaki. Instintivamente los mayores vieron el número de la esa en la que estaban sentados, sorprendiéndose al ver que la canci´n era para ellos.

Y, entonces, la canción empezó.

_**I threw i whish in the well**____**  
**__**Don't ask me, i'll never tell**____**  
**__**I Looked to you as it fell,**____**  
**__**And now you're in my way**____****_

_**I trade my soul for a wish**____**  
**__**Pennies and dimes for a kiss**____**  
**__**I wasn't looking for this,**____**  
**__**But now you're in my way**____****_

_**Your stare was holdin**____**  
**__**Ripped jeans, skin was showin**____**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowin**____**  
**__**Where you think you're going baby?**____****_

_**Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____**  
**__**It's hard to look right at you baby**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____****_

_**Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____**  
**__**And all the oter boys try to chase me**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**___

_**(**__**Tire mi deseo en el pozo**____**  
**__**No me preguntes, yo nunca voy a decir**____**  
**__**Miré a usted, ya que cayó,**____**  
**__**Y ahora estás en mi camino**____****_

_**Cambio mi alma por un deseo**____**  
**__**Centavos y diez centavos para un beso**____**  
**__**Yo no estaba buscando esto,**____**  
**__**Pero ahora estás en mi camino**____****_

_**Su mirada estaba aguantando**____**  
**__**Pantalones vaqueros rasgados, piel showin**____**  
**__**Noche caliente, el viento soplaba**____**  
**__**¿Dónde crees que vas bebé?**____****_

_**Hola, acabo de conocerte y esto es una locura**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____**  
**__**Es difícil mirar a la derecha en ti cariño**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____****_

_**Hola, acabo de conocerte y esto es una locura**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____**  
**__**Y todos los demás chicos tratar de perseguirme**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez).**_

La gente sentada en las otras mesas los miraba sorprendidos y ellos estaban en una especie de shock. No era algo normal ir a un karaoke con tus mejores amigos, te enamores a primera vista de unas personas que trabajan allí y que estas te dediquen una canción como esa. Aun así, también estaban un poco encantados (n.a: ¿y quién no? XD).

_**You took your time with the call**____**  
**__**I took no time whit the fall**____**  
**__**You gabe me nothing at all**____**  
**__**But stille, you're in my way**____****_

_**I beg and borrow and steal**____**  
**__**Have foresight and it's real**____**  
**__**I didn't know i would feel it**____**  
**__**But is't in my way**____****_

_**Your stare was holdin**____**  
**__**Ripped jeans, skin was showin**____**  
**__**Hot night, wind was blowin**____**  
**__**Where you think you're going baby?**____****_

_**Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____**  
**__**It's hard to look right at you baby**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____****_

_**Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____**  
**__**And all the oter boys try to chase me**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____****_

_**Befote you came into my life**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**I missed you so, so bad**____****_

_**Befote you came into my life**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**And you should know that**____**  
**__**I missed you so, so bad**____****_

_**It's hard to look right at you baby**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, Maybe**__**.**_

_**(**__**Se tomó su tiempo con la llamada**____**  
**__**Yo no tardó ápice de la caída**____**  
**__**Y no me das nada**____**  
**__**Pero sigues estás en mi camino**____****_

_**Te ruego y pedir prestado y robar**____**  
**__**Tener visión y que es real**____**  
**__**Yo no sabía que se sentiría**____**  
**__**Pero está en mi camino**____****_

_**Su mirada estaba aguantando**____**  
**__**Pantalones vaqueros rasgados, piel showin**____**  
**__**Noche caliente, el viento soplaba**____**  
**__**¿Dónde crees que vas bebé?**____****_

_**Hola, acabo de conocerte y esto es una locura**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____**  
**__**Es difícil mirar a la derecha en ti cariño**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____****_

_**Hola, acabo de conocerte y esto es una locura**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____**  
**__**Y todos los demás chicos tratar de perseguirme**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____****_

_**Antes que entró en mi vida**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, tanto**__****_

_**Despues de que entró en mi vida**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**____**  
**__**Te extrañe, mucho**__**  
**__**Te extrañé, tanto**__****_

_**Es difícil mirar a la derecha en ti cariño**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**__**).**_

Una vez superado el shock, los tres pudieron notar que los demás meseros bailaban sobre las mesas y entre ellas. Los meseros que no bailaban sobre las mesas se iban acercando a su mesa pasándose una bandeja de plata entre ellas.

_**Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____**  
**__**And all the oter boys try to chase me**____**  
**__**But here's my number so call me, maybe**____****_

_**Befote you came into my life**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**I missed you so, so bad**____****_

_**Befote you came into my life**____**  
**__**I missed you so, bad**____**  
**__**And you should know that**____****_

_**SO CALL ME,**____**  
**__**MAYBE**_

_**(Hola, acabo de conocerte y esto es una locura**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____**  
**__**Y todos los demás chicos tratar de perseguirme**____**  
**__**Pero aquí está mi número para llamarme, tal vez**____****_

_**Después de que entró en mi vida**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**__**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, tan malo**____****_

_**Después que entró en mi vida**____**  
**__**Te extrañé, mucho**__**  
**__**Y usted debe saber que**____****_

_**Así que llámame, tal vez).**_

Con el fin de la canción un mesero les dejo la bandeja en la mesa y en ella estaban tres servilletas con los números de los tres meseros. Cada servilleta tenía escrito encima el nombre de quien era el número y a quien iba dirigido (claro que, al no conocer sus nombres, tuvieron que poner el color del pelo del que le gustaba).

Los mayores agarraron la servilleta correspondiente y buscaron con la mirada a los meseros. Cuando los hallaron, estos los saludaron con una sonrisa, que correspondieron con gusto.

Al final, había sido buena idea ir l karaoke.

**Fin**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-**

**Y este sería todo el fic. Me disculpo si la traducción de la letra no es exacta, es la única que encontré. Espero que les haya gustado el fic.**

**- Y sino, llamen al hermano de Suiseko para decirle que su hermana hizo un fic, pero que este fue pésimo- dice Lis. El número de mi hermano es 0800-88843523672642.**

**En caso contrario, si les gusto se les pide que dejen un reviews.**

**- Por favor, ayuden a una pobre escritora a no perder una apuesta con su hermano- pido.**

**- Sigo preguntándome que es lo que apostaron- dice Roy.**

**- De verdad, te conviene no descubrirlo- responde Lis.**

**Hasta la próxima aventura :3**


End file.
